warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Worse than Abandoned
After recieving a haunting prophecy from Twistedfang, the trio are unsure of what to do next. But if they wait too long, who knows what will happen...? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. You can also visit The Talk Page of this Fanfic to submit your Cat to the Council. All applications, (With the exceptions of ones that make no sense whatsoever) Will be added. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that after Worse than Abandoned is done, I will no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Chapter One - A Visit to ShadowClan - Ruinpaw Nothing but Ancient Powers can stop the Darkness. Nothing but Ancient Powers can stop the Darkness. The prophecy rang through my head. I stared at the small pawprint on the wall near the moss curtain, thinking of what it could mean. Could the Ancient Powers refer to our powers? But they weren't ancient... I had just recieved mine four moons ago. I looked up at the ceiling of the den, and closed my eyes. No one dared to make a sound as Twistedfang and Rushstar padded out of the den. "You three best be going towards the other Clans. ThunderClan will prepare for battle immediately." Rushstar meowed. Although he had said that, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. If the darkness meant Antoinette and the Council, that meant that the Clans would be helpless against them. Blazepaw and Snow got to their paws, and I followed. We left the camp in silence, ignoring the looks that the ThunderClanners were giving us. Blazepaw turned, and began padding towards the tall pine trees of ShadowClan. Before long, we were running, remembering how every second was precious. Skidding to a halt by the border, Blazepaw froze. I sniffed the air, scenting a ShadowClan patrol. Who knew how they were going to react? "What do you ThunderClan squirrel-brains want?" I heard a cat snarl. Sighing, I turned to face a large smoke-coloured tom. Cinderfur - The biggest jerk in the entire forest. We had met at a Gathering, the one I had met Blazepaw at. We had gotten into a fight, but luckily Greenstar and Blizzardstar broke us up before StarClan got too angry. "We wish to speak with Blizzardstar." Blazepaw announced, puffing out his chest with pride. Cinderfur and the calico she-cat beside him were pushed away by a large white tom, who glared down at us. "What do you want?" Blizzardstar snapped, flexing his already-unsheathed claws, "This had better be good..." Blazepaw nodded, and explained everything to Blizzardstar. After he was done, Blizzardstar let out a long sigh, and turned away. Whispering something to Cinderfur, the cats turned back, with the exception of Cinderfur, who was running away. Coward. "A waste of precious time... now let's waste some of Rushstar's time!" Blizzardstar snapped, before lunging at Blazepaw. The rest of the patrol attacked suddenly, and before I could do anything, the calico she-cat was on top of me. I squirmed, but she kept me pinned with her weight. I raked my claws down her legs, causing her to screech and jump away. I looked over at Snow, who's eyes were wide with terror. "Let's go!" Snow yowled, just barely avoiding a blow from a black tom, "Blazepaw, there's three of us and five of them! We can't do it! Come on!" Blazepaw rolled away from Blizzardstar, and flicked his tail. Just as he flicked it, fire appeared on it. The ShadowClanners stopped fighting, and simply stared at Blazepaw as the fire began to expand to his neck. Just as he had done at the BloodClan camp, the fire on Blazepaw formed a large sphere of fire. I gasped, watching in horror as he flung it at Blizzardstar. The tom's eyes were wide with pain as the fire began to burn his fur and skin. "What have you done?" I squeaked, watching as the charred corpse of Blizzardstar fell to the ground, the flames eating at the remains. We stared in horror and silence at Blazepaw, who couldn't believe what he had done. "ThunderClan will pay for this." the calico she-cat snarled, nosing Blizzardstar's brown corpse as the last flame went out, "As long as my name is Shadepool, ThunderClan will pay." Chapter Two - Shadows - Blazepaw What have I done? What have I done? The same thought rung in my head as I stared at Blizzardstar's body. The ShadowClan warriors had left, and they hadn't believed us. I pawed at the ground, and sighed. "Great. So now both the Council and ShadowClan are against us. Great job, Blazepaw." Ruinpaw snarled. I jumped, not expecting him to get that angry. I shook my head, and turned away, allowing the fire to consume my body. I didn't bother turning around as the scent of ThunderClan got closer and closer. Not thinking, and spun around, and snarled. "Get any closer and your fur comes off." I snapped, glaring at the patrol of ThunderClan warriors as they stared at us in horror. I growled, glaring at Daisyfur and Reedpaw, who were at the front of the patrol. Before anyone said anything, Rushstar was on top of me, fury in his eyes. "Why in the name of StarClan did you do that, Blazepaw! That was the most mouse-brained thing you have ever done! Now we have two enemies!" Rushstar spat, his green eyes an inferno of rage. I snarled back at him, my whiskers igniting. Rushstar got off of me, and turned back to the patrol. "Blazepaw... don't bother coming back to ThunderClan. We don't need you or your help anymore." Rushstar snarled, before leading the patrol away. We sat in silence, watching the sun as it set upon the lake. Feeling an unnatural burst of anger, I clawed at the ground viciously. I turned away from Ruinpaw and Snow, and without another thought, ran away. I couldn't bear it anymore. My power had ruined my life. Why couldn't it be something like healing? "I hate ThunderClan!" I roared, brushing up against a tree as I ran, causing it to burst into flames, "I hate ShadowClan! I hate Antoinette! I hate everything!" There was a laugh from behind me. I froze, and turned around, watching as the fire on the tree began to spread. Neither Snow or Ruinpaw were in sight, so I turned back and continued to run. As I ran, I realized there was a tabby tom beside me. Tigerstar. "What are you doing here?" I hissed through clenched teeth as I stopped, glaring at Tigerstar. He laughed, wrapping his solid tail around my shoulder. He looked back at the burning forest, and purred. "Antoinette would love your help, Blazepaw." Tigerstar whispered into my ear, "Together we would destroy your Clan. And you'd be a precious member of the Council forever. Imagine how powerful you'd be- StarClan would be at your paws. Cats would tremble at the mention of your name." I flicked my tail, and sighed. Tigerstar was right- ThunderClan deserved to Die. StarClan did as well, for giving me the stupid power in the first place. I nodded, and looked up at Tigerstar. "I knew that you'd agree. After all- you aren't a Kittypet. You, Blazepaw... you deserve to know that you are a decendant of me!" My eyes grew wide. I had always thought that I was a decendant of Firestar... I purred, and closed my eyes. "I like you, Tigerstar. You were right- ThunderClan is full of nothing but Kittypets and traitors. I'd much rather be with you... and the Council..." "I knew you'd see things my way. Good job with the fire, as well." Tigerstar purred in return, "Now we'd best be headed back to the Elemental Rock.. Antoinette will teach you the plans." Chapter Three - Lost - Snow Where was Blazepaw going? Where was Blazepaw going? The same question rung in my head as I fought the urge to chase after Blazepaw. Ruinpaw and I watched in silence as the fire engulfed the trees around us, realizing what tragedy Blazepaw had set upon the Clans. I let out a sigh, and laid down, head on my paws. Ruinpaw did the same, resting his head on my shoulders. And we slept. I opened my eyes, expecting the Tribe of Endless Hunting, or StarClan. But neither were around. I looked over at Ruinpaw, who was dreaming as well. We were in a completely white space, no other color visible. I growled, sniffing the air. Suddenly, three stones rose from the blank whiteness, and three cats appeared from the white behind the stones. One was a brown-and-tortoiseshell tom. To his left was a sleek black she-cat, and to his right was a muscular white tom. They sat on the stones, and looked down at us. "Ruinpaw. Snow. We greet you." the tortoiseshell tom meowed quietly, "I am Sol, the she-cat is Luna, and the tom is Astrum." "Wh... why are we here? Where is Blazepaw?" I whispered, causing Astrum to purr. Sol looked up at the blank sky. "We are the Ancients. The all-powerful rulers of StarClan, the Dark Forest, and the World of mortal cats. And you two are here for a reason. We have decided that you two will be our Champions... the ones to rise against our own creation... the council." Ruinpaw let out a growl. "And why should we do this for you? Why don't you destroy it yourself if you are all-powerful?" "Because, Ruinpaw..." Luna looked at her paws, and closed her eyes, "The Council have grown too powerful for us to handle. Antoinette and Tigerstar have found a way to grant powers on their own. We are helpless against them, as we are merely spirits. You two, on the other hand, are brave, loyal cats that can help us. In exchange for doing this, we will enhance your powers." "What about Blazepaw?" I heard Ruinpaw mutter. The cats ignored him, and chanted a few words. I looked at Ruinpaw, who's entire body glowed for a brief moment, and presumed I was the same way. "There." Sol declared after moments of intense silence, "Ruinpaw and Snow That Covers Mountain... we, the Ancients, are relying on you two to defeat the Council." I felt a growl rising in my throat. I didn't want to provoke the so-called 'rulers of everything', so I turned away, and sighed. Memories of Blazepaw, Ruinpaw and I making our way through all the hardships we'd been through rushed through my head. And now that was all gone. It was just Ruinpaw and I from here on out- and it was then I knew that we had to do everything in our power to stop Antoinette and her evil. I couldn't help but wonder, though... Where did Blazepaw run off to? Before I could say or do anything else, the World of Sol, Astrum and Luna faded away. And I was on my way back to the cruel, traitorous world once again. "Ruinpaw?" I meowed, sleepily. I suddenly jumped to my paws, noticing that Ruinpaw was no longer beside me. I looked around, noticing that I wasn't even by the lake anymore. I was in a Cave. "Snow That Covers Mountain. At last I have found you." A cat sneered from the shadows of the cave. I spun around, and gasped as I saw the blood red eyes of Bloodpaw staring at me. He padded out of the shadows, and sat down beside me. "Chill out, cat. If a cat were to scent your fear-scent now, they'd think we'd be ripping the flesh out of your throat, for StarClan's sake." Bloodpaw hissed, before sitting up, "Now why are you here?" I looked at Bloodpaw and rolled my eyes. "I really have no idea." Bloodpaw grinned. "Well I do. I was the one who took you here. Snow, you shall have the honor of being the first traitor to have your powers removed." Don't miss Red on White, the first book in Set Three of Ancient Powers! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series